Infiltration dans la Marine
by flllora
Summary: Quand Ace se retrouve à devoir infiltrer une base de la Marine pour accomplir une mission, ça promet. Si Luffy se rajoute en plus, la Marine est bien partie pour une avalanche de catastrophes en tout genre... Yaoi AceLu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Luffy et Ace ne sont pas à moi (allez, siou plait ! J'en prendrai soin) ni aucun autre personnage ainsi que l'univers de One Piece. C'est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda.

Petit blabla de l'auteur : Yop yop ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour /pan/) avec une petite fiction humoristique AcexLuffy. Donc homophobes, passez votre chemin. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Infiltration dans la Marine **

_Merde._

Oui, c'était exactement ça. Il n'y avait pas de mot plus adapté pour décrire la situation. Lui, le grand Hiken no Ace, second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, agenouillé devant une cuvette, une brosse à chiotte à la main. Heureusement qu'aucune personne de sa connaissance ne pouvait le voir dans cette situation. Sa dignité étant déjà tombée plus bas que terre, s'il pouvait éviter de se retrouver affublé du surnom de "Ace le nettoyeur de WC aux poings ardents", ce serait toujours ça de pris. Il grogna en reprenant sa tâche, espérant en finir le plus vite possible.

Une fois la corvée terminée, il se releva en grommelant, revissa sa casquette sur sa tête en songeant à quel point son chapeau orange lui manquait et se dirigea, seau en main, vers la salle où se trouvait le matériel d'entretien. L'homme aux cheveux noirs balança rageusement son matériel, avant de quitter la pièce où il se trouvait. Pour y retourner aussitôt en voyant deux Marines rire à cœur joie dans le couloir.  
Épuisé, le brun s'assit à même le sol, la tête coincée entre deux serpillères suspendues aux murs. Il profita un instant du calme ambiant, avant de faire le point sur la situation.

Récapitulons. Ace se trouvait actuellement dans une des bases les plus sécurisées de la Marine. Pas autant que le G8, mais suffisamment pour que le seul moyen qu'il trouve pour y entrer sans se faire remarquer soit de se déguiser. Un soldat qui trainait un peu à la fin du rang lui avait disons "prêté généreusement" son uniforme aux couleurs de la Marine. Il n'y avait plus qu'à porter cette lettre au cuisinier et l'affaire était réglée. Sauf que comme d'habitude, ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler aussi facilement. À croire que les D attiraient les catastrophes comme des aimants. L'homme aux tâches de rousseur sourit à cette pensée. Ouais, ils attiraient les ennuis autant qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. La preuve en était avec lui ou son petit frère.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la pièce. Ni une, ni deux, il chercha désespérément une cachette. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de se cacher derrière le rideau, en espérant que les nouveaux arrivants seraient assez bêtes pour ne pas voir ses pieds qui dépassaient ostensiblement du rideau. Dieu sembla enfin lui accorder une petite faveur puisque les deux hommes passèrent prendre des balais sans le remarquer, avant de ressortir. Le second commandant soupira de soulagement, tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Et les rideaux ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de se laisser emporter dans le mouvement, laissant les barres métalliques qui les soutenaient s'écrouler dans un immense fracas, ne manquant pas de faire débarquer les deux hommes venus précédemment, au grand désespoir du brun.  
Apparemment, Dieu prenait un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser.

Et pas qu'un peu.  
Après avoir lavé le linge, l'avoir étendu, avoir nettoyé à coups de balais et de détergents une grande partie de la base, après avoir nettoyé l'intégralité des toilettes à la seule force de ses bras, l'homme flamme pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas. Mais la situation actuelle venait de finir d'écraser sa fierté, déjà bien mal en point, à grands coups de godillots. Compensés.

Assis sur ses genoux, lui, l'un des pirates les plus recherchés au monde, était en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par le commandant de cette base, comme un enfant. La poisse. Il retint un grognement, ainsi qu'une brusque envie de vérifier si la moquette était inflammable, en entendant la punition qui lui était réservé. À cet instant, il regrettait même les plus infâmes punitions de Marco, c'est dire à quel point la sanction était terrible. Et, histoire d'arranger son cas, Ace ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire une petite crise de narcolepsie pendant que le commandant parlait.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à tripatouiller à l'aide de ses doigts les siphons de chaque robinet, un par un. Une grimace de dégout sur son visage, il enlevait régulièrement d'énormes amas de cheveux, qui ressemblait plus à des araignées horriblement poilues qu'à autre chose d'ailleurs. Le regard du commandant sur lui n'arrangeait en rien les choses, bien au contraire.

Ah, si seulement il avait pu enlever sa casquette et faire un joli doigt d'honneur au Marine avant de mettre la base dans un bordel monstre. En dévalisant les réserves de nourritures par exemple. En remplaçant tous les uniformes par des robes à froufrous. Ou en cramant l'intégralité des chaises présentes en ce lieu, empêchant tout le monde poser ses fesses autre part que par terre pendant un bon bout de temps. Les idées pour emmerder le monde ne manquaient jamais chez lui.  
Sauf que voilà, il ne pouvait justement pas. C'était aussi la raison qui faisait qu'il effectuait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Si on découvrait qui il était, les non-combattants seraient évacués de la base et il ne pourrait pas remettre la lettre comme il l'avait promis. Et ça, c'était impensable.

Il finit par achever sa tâche après plusieurs heures passées dans les bas-fonds de la dignité humaine. Épuisé, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire presque vide, prit un verre d'eau et une assiette de nourriture et s'affala sur une chaise en soupirant. Cette journée figurait en tête des raisons "Je ne serai jamais Marine plutôt mourir." qu'il présentait à son grand père dès qu'il avait le malheur de le croiser. Suivie de près par l'argument "La bouffe est dégueulasse. Et il y a un cadenas en granit marin sur le frigo du commandant." Après que son visage ait longuement fait ami-ami avec sa purée, il l'engloutit d'un seul coup, avant de faire passer le tout avec de l'eau. Pour se stopper net en entendant une voix chantonnante hurler :

"**Nourriture ! J'ai trouvé ! À table !**"

Il recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait dans sa bouche, avant de se tourner vers cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il était bien là, son célèbre chapeau vissé sur sa tête, hurlant joyeusement qu'il avait faim, sous les regards choqués des quelques marines qui étaient présents.

"**Luffy, tu fous quoi bordel ?**"

_Ya pas, les D, c'était vraiment des aimants à conneries._

Des avis, des idées ou tout simplement une pulsion « rewiewesque », n'hésitez pas fufu !


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, un chapitre qui sort en une semaine ! Miracle ! (Précisons d'ailleurs que le mot miracle insiste sur la rareté de l'événement. Donc ça se reproduira pas tous les jours xD)

Un grand merci à ma conseillère non officielle, ma banane Alyss chan ~

Merci pour les followers et surtout les rewiews, ça me fait trop trop plaisir et ça me motive encore plus à écrire !

lenalee-chan : Ben voilà le nouveau chapitre fufu. Je vais essayer d'en faire au moins deux par mois, mais je garantis rien, je suis tellement imprévisible x) Et effectivement, à ce level y a plus de mots, tu as bien raison ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Infiltration dans la Marine**

"**Luffy, tu fous quoi bordel ?**"

L'interpelé se retourna en direction de la voix, fixant avec étonnement son propriétaire.

"**D'où tu connais mon nom ? Puis pourquoi il y a autant de Marines ici ?"**

Ace lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Son frère était un parfait crétin. Avait-il seulement un instant conscience que son nom était affiché partout dans le monde, accompagnant à merveille la photo de son air d'idiot ? Apparemment non. Il n'avait apparemment pas non plus conscience qu'un bâtiment avec un immense logo de la Marine avait de très fortes chance d'être remplie de marins. Et puis surtout, le plus important :

" **Oye Lu', tu me reconnais pas ?**

- **Ben non. Pourquoi je devrais te connaitre... Hum... Pierre ? Quiroul Pierre ?**" Déclara-t-il en lisant le badge sur la tenue de son frère, avant d'exploser de rire.

Le commandant de la seconde flotte avait oublié ça. Ce foutu badge avec le nom du propriétaire de l'uniforme. Qui avait des parents avec un sens de l'humour particulièrement douteux. Et, inévitablement, c'était lui qui se récupérait les moqueries qui allaient avec.

Devant ce gamin qui pouffait de rire, les marines interrogèrent leur collègue temporaire :

"**Tu le connais ? Il n'a pas l'air de faire parti de la base, au vu de sa tenue.**"

Bien, d'autres crétins.

"**Ouais ouais, c'est mon petit frère. Il veut s'engager dans la Marine mais il a dû se perdre. Je m'en occupe.**"

Ni une ni deux, il attrapa le bras de son frère et l'embarqua dans la salle la plus proche, tandis que les marines retournaient sagement à leur repas.

En se retrouvant à nouveau dans la salle d'entretien, nez à nez avec un tas de balais, le brun se demanda s'il n'était pas victime d'une malédiction l'obligeant à rencontrer toutes les trente secondes un quelconque produit nettoyant ou un truc du même genre.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère, qui mâchonnait un morceau de viande qu'il avait subtilisé à dieu sait quel moment et lui agrippa les épaules. Puis il fit la chose qui le démangeait depuis que Luffy avait pointé le bout de son nez. Il l'engueula.

"**Sérieux Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ! Et d'où tu reconnais pas ton grand frère, hein ? Baka !**

- **Ace, c'est toi ?** Demanda le plus jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- **Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Le Père Noël ?**

- **Je t'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé.** Déclara-t-il avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère en hurlant : **Aaaaaaceeeeeee !**"

En sentant son corps contre le sien, l'homme aux tâches de rousseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de cette étreinte, toute colère envolée. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leurs retrouvailles, de la sensation de leur deux corps enlacés. Puis le plus âgé ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune en lui demandant :

"**Bon, Luffy, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à te jeter en plein milieu d'une base de la Marine ?**

- **Ben, j'avais faim et ça sentait super bon ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de...**

- **Y a un cadenas en granit marin sur le frigo. Laisse tomber.**" Le coupa-t-il.

Le capitaine des Mugiwaras eut une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit rire son frère. Puis, se dégageant de leur étreinte, il demanda :

"**Et toi Ace, pourquoi t'es là ? Déguisé comme ça et tout ?**"

L'homme aux tâches de rousseur expliqua alors toute l'histoire à son frère. Ce dernier écouta attentivement, au grand étonnement du brun, pas vraiment habitué, puis déclara, les yeux pétillants :

"**Ça a l'air marrant ! Je peux t'aider Ace ? Dis oui, allez, ste plaiiiiiit !"**

Voilà, il le savait. Forcément. Il voulut d'abord refuser, mais en croisant le regard du petit brun, il n'en eut pas la force. En même temps, comment était-il possible de refuser quoi que ce soit à ces grands yeux chocolat qui vous fixaient avec tant d'enthousiasme ? Il fit quand même une malheureuse tentative d'opposition en demandant :

"**Et ton équipage, petit frère ? Il va s'inquiéter... Quoique... Ça leur ferait des vacances...**

- **Ace, t'es méchant !** Grommela le capitaine. **Et sinon, j'ai donné quartier libre pendant plusieurs jours donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir.**

- **Bon...** Marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête. **Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas faire la moindre connerie, c'est clair ?**

- **Ben ouais, tu me connais !**" Déclara-t-il, tout souriant

Justement. C'était bien ça le problème. Le second commandant savait parfaitement que sa demande était irréalisable. Mais bon, dans un élan de folie, il avait cru que, peut-être, un miracle se produirait. Quand il vit Luffy sur le point de sortir tranquillement de la salle en sifflotant, son célèbre chapeau sur le visage, il comprit que non seulement le dit miracle n'avait pas eu lieu, mais qu'en plus, Dieu se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

"**Mais t'es pas drôle ! C'est chiant ce truc ! Et je veux garder mon chap...**"

Il s'interrompit brusquement, après s'être pris un coup de poing de la part de son aîné. Celui-ci se retint difficilement de brûler l'ensemble des uniformes présents dans une pulsion meurtrière.

"**Lu, je t'adore tu sais. Mais là, tu vas me faire plaisir, tu vas enfiler l'uniforme, laisser ce chapeau qui hurle au monde "Je suis un pirate et fier de l'être", et surtout... Tu enlèves de suite ces foutues lunettes géantes roses fushia de ton nez ! Déjà, où tu les as trouvées ?**

- **Dans la malle là-bas. Il y a des trucs incroyables ! Tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil !**"

Intrigué, il s'approcha de la malle, tandis que Luffy finissait d'enfiler son uniforme en se tortillant, pressé de rejoindre son frère pour explorer le coffre. En voyant le bordel absolument inhumain qui se trouvait dedans, Ace se demanda ce que cet objet faisait là, dans la salle où étaient entreposées les tenues des marins. Curieux, et influencé par les glapissements du petit brun, il commença à fouiller dedans, très vite rejoint par ce dernier.

C'était comme un coffre au trésor. On y trouvait tout et n'importe quoi, en passant de simples vêtements à des perruques multicolores, sans oublier les objets qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là. L'homme de Barbe Blanche se demanda d'ailleurs assez longuement pourquoi et comment un canard en plastique jaune avait élu domicile là-dedans. Il fut détourné de ses pensées par un cri de son petit frère qui cria joyeusement, une affreuse perruque rousse sur la tête et un oreiller sous son haut :

"**Ace, regarde, regarde ! Je suis Dadan !**

- **T'es bête Lu !** Déclara-t-il en riant.

- **Qu'as-tu osé dire sale gosse ?**" Gronda Luffy dans une imitation presque parfaite du chef des bandits des montagnes.

Après ces paroles, les deux D éclatèrent de rire, avant de continuer d'explorer la malle aux trésors, comme deux gosses. Ils revenaient à cette époque bénie où ils vivaient tous les deux, jamais bien loin de l'autre. Toujours ensemble. Emporté par la joie du moment, le brun aux tâches de rousseur alla même jusqu'à enfiler des talons et un boa de plume autour de son cou, avant de déclarer d'une voix nasillarde qu'il était Boa Hancock, la si belle et si grande impératrice pirate. S'en fut trop pour Luffy qui s'écroula de rire par terre, les larmes aux yeux, bien vite rejoint par son grand frère.

Une fois l'hilarité passée, Luffy s'approcha de son frère et lui montra une boite en demandant :

"**Dis Ace, c'est quoi ce truc ? Les machins dedans ressemblent à des ballons, mais ils ont une forme trop étrange !**"

Le concerné regarda alors la boite et, quand il compris ce que c'était, sa première pensée fut :

"_Dieu, je t'emmerde. Profond._"

Des préservatifs. S'il mettait la main sur celui qui avait mis ce truc dans le coffre, il finirait en chipolata en même pas trente seconde. Et bien grillée. Devant la tête du second commandant, Luffy l'interpela en agitant sa main sous ses yeux :

"**Ace ? Ououh, t'es toujours là ?**

- **Désolé petit frère, je réfléchissais.**

- **Toi réfléchir ? Mais depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?** Le taquina le plus jeune.

- **Tu me cherches sale gamin ?**"

Et sans prévenir, il se jeta sur son frère pour le chatouiller, histoire de se venger. Celui-ci se tordait de rire, en suppliant vainement :

"**Aceeeuh, laisse moi !**

- **Dans tes rêves l'élastique. Quoique, si tu me supplies...**

- **Tu peux toujours crever ! Arrête ! Ahahahah, Ace !"**

Décidant de laisser tomber les supplications, il arrêta sa torture, avant de serrer son petit frère contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux presque par réflexe. Petit frère qui demanda, en plongeant ses prunelles pleines d'innocence dans les siennes :

" **Et sinon, dans la boite, c'était quoi ?**"

Merde. Il n'avait pas oublié. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença ses explications :

"**Écoute Lu'... C'est un peu délicat. Tu vois, quand on est amoureux, on peut embrasser la personne aimée, la câliner, la caresser... Et puis on peut disons. Faire l'amour avec elle. C'est à ça que servent les trucs dans la boite même si c'est pas obligatoire.**

- **Et c'est quoi être amoureux, dit ?**"

L'ainé regarda son frère, qui était toujours lové contre lui, avec de grands yeux ronds, incrédule. Qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'était faire l'amour, passe encore, mais ne pas savoir ce qu'était être amoureux ! Ace n'était certes pas un grand expert à ce propos mais tout de même ! Il avait failli à son devoir de grand frère là ! Il chercha vainement comment expliquer ça à son andouille de frère quand un ronflement se fit entendre. Le brun au chapeau de paille s'était endormi, blotti contre le torse de son aîné. Ce dernier le regarda avec tendresse, replaçant une mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Rien à faire, il trouvait son petit frère adorable. Surtout quand il dormait.

Ace eut un long bâillement d'une classe et d'une prestance inégalée, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, sa respiration se mêlant à celle de son frère.

Avis, conseils, critiques et projectiles, je vous attends de pied ferme !


	3. Chapter 3

*A enfin trouvé le trait de séparation, alléluia !* Bref bref, en route pour le chapitre 3, posté dans des délais miraculeux pour la deuxième semaine de suite ! Les paris sont ouverts pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas messieurs dames /pan/

Comme toujours, merci aux gens qui mettent ma fiction en favoris, qui la suivent et qui me laissent des rewiews, ça me motive de ouf à écrire, c'est incroyable !

Merci à toi Sandou, je te l'ai déjà dit, mieux vaut trop que pas assez :)

Réponse à Lenalee-chan : Merci ! *^* Contente que la partie de la malle te plaise, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire en plus (Surtout Ace en Boa Hancock. Je le vois tellement faire ça xD) Sinon, je suppose que tu me demandais de poster vite les chapitres (ton message s'est fait bouffer, le vilain n.n), je ferai ce que je peux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Infiltration dans la Marine**  
**  
**

"**Luffy, je te jure que si tu retires pas tout de suite ton pied de ma bouche, je te fais bouffer ton précieux chapeau de paille.**"

Cette phrase avait été prononcé par un grand brun au tâches de rousseur, qui avait eu la joie de se réveiller, non pas en train de sucer son pouce (ce qui en soit était déjà suffisamment humiliant), mais le gros orteil de son petit frère. Ce dernier, conscient que l'autre n'hésiterait aucunement à mettre sa menace à exécution, retira immédiatement son pied de l'endroit dans lequel il était logé, avant de se rendormir immédiatement sur le carrelage. Ace aurait bien voulu faire de même, mais les bruits de pas qui résonnaient un peu plus loin signalaient clairement qu'il allait devoir bouger ses jolies petites fesses. Il secoua un coup son cadet, puis voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, si ce n'était celle de se mettre à ronfler encore plus fort, il décida d'utiliser encore une fois la manière forte. Les chatouilles. Et sous les pieds. L'effet fut immédiat. Le petit brun se leva illico presto en sentant les doigts de son frère effleurer la plante de ses pieds. Certes, il n'était pas un génie, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour saisir le danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Le second commandant, satisfait de son effet, enfonça un bon coup sa casquette en soupirant et sorti de la salle, talonné par son frère. À peine eut il refermé la porte, qu'un Marine armé de deux serpillères déclara :

"**Oh, vous tombez bien tous les deux ! L'ornithorynque...**

-**L'ornithorynque ?** L'interrompit Ace, étonné.

- **Ah, c'est vrai vous êtes nouveaux, vous ne connaissez pas Perry. Il traine régulièrement dans le bureau du chef, même s'il disparait sans prévenir assez souvent. Bref, il est rentré couvert de boue hier soir, du coup, j'ai besoin de bras pour nettoyer le couloir...**"

Et c'est ainsi que les deux bruns se retrouvèrent chacun armé d'une serpillère et d'un seau de produit nettoyant.

Ouais, c'était bien une malédiction. C'était pas possible autrement.

"**Luffy, admire !**"

Sur ces mots, l'homme aux poings ardents prit de l'élan, avant de se laisser glisser, lui et sa serpillère, sur le sol glissant du couloir. Sauf qu'au lieu de finir par s'arrêter avec un magnifique dérapage contrôlé, comme il en avait l'habitude sur son bateau, il se mangea tout bonnement le mur, sous la mine hilare de son frère. Désormais, il saurait que du carrelage humide glissait plus que du plancher. Toujours bon à savoir.

"**Shishishi, t'es trop nul Ace !** Se moqua le plus jeune.

- **Vas-y alors, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le slip petit prétentieux ! répliqua le plus vieux, son cul toujours posé par terre.**

- **Laisse faire les pros !**"

Là-dessus, il s'élança à son tour. Sauf qu'au lieu de percuter le mur du fond et de rejoindre Ace, il rentra en plein dans un homme massif qui descendait tout juste des escaliers. Ce dernier se retrouva projeté un peu plus loin, tout comme le garçon au chapeau de paille. C'est alors qu'on vit le commandant débarquer par le même chemin que l'homme qui venait d'être percuté en hurlant :

"**Vice-Amiral Garp, tout va bien ?**

- **Gwahahaha, évidement !** Déclara le héros de la Marine en se relevant.

- **Je suis désolé, ces nouvelles recrues ont tendance à faire un peu n'importe quoi...** Grommela-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais aux deux D.

- **Laissez-les, c'est de leur âge après tout ! Et puis, ils ont fait le bon choix d'entrer dans la Marine eux, contrairement à mes deux crétins de petits fils, gwahaha !**"

Les deux crétins de petits fils en question se lancèrent un regard plein de désespoir, espérant que leur grand père ne les reconnaitrait pas. Si les Marines de cette base étaient des aveugles, c'était loin d'être le cas du vieil homme. Surtout en ce qui concernait deux pirates, et ses petits-enfants de surcroit. Mais, incroyablement, la divinité qui s'amusait à se foutre allègrement de la gueule d'Ace depuis quelque temps décida de lui faire une petite faveur. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux bruns de se faire trainer par le commandant de la base jusqu'à son bureau, histoire de leur faire comprendre que non, on ne faisait pas du patinage sur le carrelage.

"**Ace, j'ai faim.**" Murmura Luffy dans l'oreille de son frère

Son ainé lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le faire taire, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, là !

"**Alors petits rigolos, on s'amuse bien à la Marine ? C'est marrant de mettre le bordel ici ?**" Les interrogea le commandant d'une voix de fausset.

Pas franchement non. Si Ace avait pu choisir, il serait actuellement sur son bateau, en train d´apporter un ananas à Marco en criant qu'il avait trouvé son frère jumeau, ou un truc du genre. Pas à se retrouver encore une fois en train de se faire réprimander à genoux sur le sol. Au moins son frère était là avec lui. C'était bien le seul avantage qu'il avait trouvé à cette merde. Quoique. Mine de rien, foutre le bordel dans la base, c'était plutôt fun après réflexion. Il releva la tête en entendant le Marine reprendre son petit monologue :

" **Écoutez-moi bien bande de larves ! La Marine, c'est pas le paradis des bisounours à pois violets ou des licornes arc-en-ciel ! ON EST LÀ POUR COMBATTRE L'INJUSTICE ! NOUS SOMMES LA FIERTÉ DE CE MONDE !** "

- **Vas-y mollo sur le café man, c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as t'sais.**" Balança nonchalamment le second commandant.

Quitte à être dans les emmerdes, autant l'être à fond. Le brun retint un rire en voyant la tête de l'homme. On aurait presque vu de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Il reprit son discours, furieux :

"**Quiroul, vous vous croyez drôle peut-être ? Si on n'était pas en sous-effectif, je vous aurais viré sur le champ ! Et avec un bon coup de pied au cul ! Je vais laisser le vice-amiral Garp s'occuper de votre punition ! Vous allez voir ce que coûte votre insolence ! C'est bien clair dans vos petites caboches ?**

- **Sinon, c'est quand qu'on mange ? J'ai vraiment trop la dalle moi.**" Gémit Luffy.

Le plus vieux des D ne put retenir un petit gloussement en voyant le visage du chef se tordre dans une grimace absolument hilarante.

_Ouais, emmerder la Marine, c'était trop marrant._

* * *

A propos du chapitre. Déjà, je tiens à dire qu'il est parti en couille tout seul cet enfoiré. J'avais absolument pas prévu tout ça (si ce n'est l'accident de balai et Garp). Après, il a suivit sa propre voie ahah (un chapitre rebelle, voyez vous ça !) Et sinon, la romance a pas avancé d'un pouce, désolée, j'en suis la première frustrée x)  
(Je me suis même auto engueulée parce que je trouvais que les scènes sentimentales n'avançaient pas. Les révisions m'ont bouffé le cerveau je crois n.n)

Vous pouvez continuer à balancer vos projectiles, je suis prête ! (Non, un marteau n'est pas un projectile. Siouplaitmerci)


	4. Chapter 4

Troisième semaine de suite, miraaaaacle ! Oh grand dieu chocolat, merci de ta clémence, merci pour toute cette inspiration ! Par contre soit gentil, dégage de mon bide èwé (Arrête les médocs. De suite. Pour le bien de tout le monde.)

Michuni : Avant tout, merci ! La suite est là, regarde ! Si tu cherches un peu, tu vas voir, tu vas en trouver. Sinon, regarde chez Pyrolouve, yen a une géniale :3

Merci à ma Baka chan qui m'a validé mon dernier passage sur lequel j'en ai bavé (J'espère qu'il vous plaira fufu)

Bref bref, sinon, un giga merci pour les rewiews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir, c'est ma drogue, ma raison de vivre, ma... ("Arrête toi je t'ai dit ! -Ok ok...)

Allez, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

"**Tain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette merde ?**" Grogna un brun en train de se battre avec des feuilles éparpillées partout.

Ah ouais. Infiltrer une base de la Marine et y faire des conneries monstrueuses avec son frère. C'était une raison plus que valable. Il poussa un nouveau grognement avant de reprendre sa tâche, qui consistait à trier toutes les archives de la base par thème et par niveau d'urgence. Le second commandant de Barbe Blanche regarda avec désespoir la pièce dans laquelle il était. Une grande pièce au sous-sol, seulement éclairée par deux vieux chandeliers, où se trouvaient nombre d'étagères immenses. Ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de dossiers et de feuilles sur le sol. Et comme l'avait si bien dit le vieux :

"**Gwahahaha, un peu de culture, ça te fera pas de mal gamin !**"

Ace allait la lui faire bouffer par les trous de nez sa foutue culture ! Et il restait poli. En plus, Garp était loin d'être le mieux placé pour parler de ça. Rageusement, il donna un violent coup de pied sur une étagère, qui protesta à sa manière en tentant d'assommer son agresseur avec le volume 23 de "Comment éduquer son Den-Den Mushi : Lui apprendre à ne pas voler la salade à table." Ce dernier esquiva avec grâce l'objet, qui percuta avec fracas le plancher. Le jeune homme soupira avant de regrouper dossiers et feuilles en tas devant lui, histoire de se faciliter un peu la tâche. Il leva un sourcil en voyant les différents intitulés des dossiers.  
On passait du "Peut-être devra-t-on s'en occuper un jour..." au "Sengoku va te nouer les boyaux à une mouette si tu t'occupes pas vite des trucs là-dedans" sans oublier un plus qu'amusant "Je suis pas là, chuis mort, allez-vous faire voir !". Comme quoi, les Marines pouvaient avoir le sens de l'humour quand ils voulaient.

"**Mon grand, au lieu de te marrer tout seul comme un débile, remets toi au taf avant de te prendre un bon gros poing de l'amour dans ta petite gueule**" se sermonna-t-il.

Autant certains dossiers se rangeaient avec facilité (Ace fut d'ailleurs étonné que ce soit la Marine qui gère les histoires de la SPDPA* ou alors les affaires des petites mamies qui trouvaient que c'était intolérable que leur caniche teigneux ne puisse pas rentrer dans les magasins), tandis que pour d'autres, c'était un vrai casse-tête. Le détenteur du Mera Mera no Mi eut un instant l'idée de créer un autre dossier nommé "Je sais pas où ranger cette foutue paperasse, démerdez-vous ! Cordialement." mais se ravisa en se rappelant de la menace "vieux grand père dangereux" située juste derrière la porte. Soudain, alors qu'il cherchait par où continuer, son regard tomba sur un papier qui dépassait d'un livre sur le sol. Curieux, il s'approcha, tira le papier et laissa son regard s'attarder dessus. Avant de s'étouffer en retenant un fou rire. Sur le papier, qui était en réalité une photo, le second commandant pouvait voir Garp, une de ces plus grandes terreurs, à environ une trentaine d'année, en train de dormir avec... Un lapin en peluche !  
La mine hilare, il ouvrit le livre d'où provenait le cliché compromettant et tomba nez à nez avec Sengoku, jeune adolescent, portant une robe rose à volants avec un ruban assorti. S'en fut trop pour le brun qui s'effondra et se roula à terre en rigolant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer, des larmes de rire perlant sur son visage.

"**Oh punaise, c'est trop ! Je dois absolument montrer ça à père et aux autres ! Et à Luffy aussi !** " Pensa-t-il, essayant de calmer les spasmes qui l'agitaient depuis la découverte des photos.

En parlant de lui... Le brun se rappela que son frère était seul dans une base de la Marine. Ce qui craignait légèrement. Ou même carrément beaucoup. Il devait aller le retrouver avant qu'un mur n'explose ou que quelque chose du même genre ne se produise. Et puis mine de rien, pour une fois qu'il voyait son frère, il allait en profiter. Ace aimait beaucoup ce crétin d'élastique. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru d'ailleurs. Bien plus que comme un frère. Il l'aimait. Mais même lui n'en avait pas réellement conscience.

Chassant ces pensées, le pirate fourra les deux photos dans sa poche, avant de regarder le tas de papiers sur le sol, un sourire maléfique s'étirant sur son visage.  
On lui avait bien demandé qu'il ne reste rien par terre, non ?

* * *

"**Déjà fini ? **Demanda le héros de la Marine après un bâillement aussi énorme que celui d'un pachyderme.

- **Je peux vous jurer qu'il ne reste aucun papier par terre Vice-Amiral !**" Lança le pirate en saluant militairement.

Et presque aucun dans les étagères, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Il était très fier de lui d'ailleurs. Brûler la paperasse, il aurait dû y penser avant bon sang ! Non seulement le brun avait pu réduire la durée de sa corvée, mais en plus, il faisait chier tout le monde. Parce que, évidemment, il avait pris grand soin de faire disparaître les documents les plus urgents. Et tout ce qui concernait son équipage ou celui de son frère. Il allait en baver le Sengoku, foi de Portgas !

Le vieux Marine marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en cochant quelque chose sur une liste, avant de se retourner sur son transat en faisant un signe de la main à son petit-fils. Prenant ce geste pour une invitation cordiale à dégager, l'homme aux tâches de rousseur le fit sans se faire prier et se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère, qui avait été affecté au nettoyage de l'armement. À peine fut-il entré dans la salle qu'il remarqua des impacts de balle dans le plafond et interrogea son cadet :

"**Luffy, tu as foutu quoi là ?  
**  
- **Mais c'est quand je nettoyais ! Le truc s'est mis à tirer tout seul ! C'est pas ma faute !** Protesta le petit brun.

- **Tu vas pas me dire que le fusil a décidé tout seul de se mettre en marche et de tirer sur le plafond ?  
**  
- **Je te jure que si ! **"

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, puis Ace étira les joues du capitaine en lui disant gentiment qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de le prendre pour un crétin fini. Le plus grand demanda ensuite :

"**Sinon, il te reste quoi à nettoyer ?**

- **Juste les boulets de canon et après c'est bon.**"

Soudain, ils virent au fond du couloir un groupe de marins qui se dirigeaient vers eux, Garp à leur tête. Luffy regarda son grand frère et demanda en riant :

"**Dis, tu trouves pas qu'avec leur foulard, ils ressemblent à des quilles ?**

- **Luffy... Tu n'y penses quand même pas... **Répondit-il en souriant.

-**Shishishi, bien sûr que si ! Alleeeeeeeez, Aceeuuuuh !**" Supplia le mugiwara.

Le retour de la tête de chien battu. Rien à faire, Ace était incapable d'y résister. Et puis, comment passer à côté de l'occasion de se venger de toutes ces douleurs ? Pour toute réponse, il prit un boulet et lui sourit.

* * *

Une dizaine de bosse sur le crâne chacun plus tard, les deux D remplissaient leurs assiettes au buffet donné en l'honneur de la présence du grand Monkey D. Garp, tout en discutant :

**" Avoue que ça en valait la peine ! S'exclamait joyeusement l'homme élastique.**

-** Pour une fois tu as eu une bonne idée, je le reconnais.**

- **Comment ça pour une fois ? Grommela-t-il Et t'as vu le strike que j'ai fait en plus !**"

L'homme de Barbe Blanche ne répondit pas, se remémorant ce moment mythique. C'était lui qui avait engagé les hostilités. Il avait lancé le boulet qui était passé à toute vitesse devant le groupe d'hommes en uniformes, qui l'avaient d'ailleurs suivi des yeux avec étonnement. Puis ce fut au tour de Luffy de tirer. Sa boule percuta les jambes de Garp de plein fouet, ce qui le fit tomber à la reverse, entrainant tout le monde avec lui, sous un cri victorieux du capitaine.

Il se connecta à nouveau avec la réalité quand il comprit le problème auquel lui et son frère était soumis. Il ne restait qu'un brownie. Un seul et unique qui trônait fièrement dans l'assiette. Les deux bruns se mirent aussitôt à élaborer des stratégies dignes des plus grandes batailles dans leur tête. Soudain, le plus vieux attrapa les épaules du plus jeune et prit un air sérieux :

"**Luffy... Je dois te dire un truc important... Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire... J'ai peur... De te blesser...**"

Intrigué, le petit brun planta ses grands yeux dans ceux de son grand frère, qui continua son discours :

" **Je dois te dire que... LE BROWNIE EST À MOI !**"

Sur ces mots, il enfourna le gâteau dans sa bouche, sous les cris indignés de son cadet :

- **C'pas juste Ace, t'as triché !**

- **Si tu le veux, viens le chercher !**" Le provoqua l'aîné, la bouche encore pleine.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais pas vraiment comme Ace s'y attendait. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il plaqua violemment sa bouche contre celle de son grand frère. Ce dernier, surpris, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. La langue de Luffy en profita pour se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et commença à bouger pour voler un maximum de chocolat, effleurant parfois sa jumelle par mégarde, faisant frissonner son propriétaire. Inconsciemment, il agrippa le cou de son petit frère avec sa main, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps. Puis sa langue rejoignit sa sœur dans la danse, essayant elle aussi de récupérer le gâteau tant convoité. Un doux baiser au goût chocolat.

En entendant les sifflements derrière eux, le commandant rompit brusquement leur échange, les joues légèrement rougies, avant de s'éloigner un peu du petit capitaine qui hurla :

"**J'ai gagné Ace, c'est moi qui l'ai eu au final, t'as perdu !**"

_Crétin._

* * *

*Note : SPDPA = Société Protectrice Des Phoques Alcooliques

Ils s'embraaaaaassent, enfiiiin ! J'en avais tellement envie ! ("Tu sais que c'est toi l'auteur ? -Oui oui je sais, ta gueule n.n)

Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et même à me suggérer des conneries, je suis preneuse ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun retard. Mais absolument aucun. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais dit que je devais publier tel ou tel jour. ("Excuse plus nulle on fait pas. -Ouais mais j'ai le bac et tout tu vois... Puis celui là est plus long en plus !")

Merci à ma bêta d'un soir Nael-chan, qui a eu la gentillesse de relire mes conneries.

Lys : Ouais, tu as vu, il s'aiiiime *^* En tout cas, merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir :3

Michuni : Contente que ma suggestion te convienne, et merci pour ta rewiew !

Encore merci à tout le monde pour vos rewiews, elles me motivent encore et toujours à avancer sur cette fiction ! ("Puis y a ton côté pervers qui veut mettre Ace et Luffy ensemble hein ? - Mouiiiiiiiiiiii !")

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme d'habitude depuis que l'homme aux poings ardents se trouvait infiltré dans la Marine. Il cherchait le chef cuisinier, qui évidemment demeurait introuvable, empêchait son frère de faire des conneries et esquivait de son mieux les corvées qui menaçaient de lui tomber sur le bout du nez à chaque instant. La routine quoi.

Allongé sur un vieil hamac aux milieux des ronflements plus ou moins sonores, son petit frère blotti contre lui, Ace réfléchissait. Quand il fermait les yeux, cette scène revenait toujours. Encore et encore, inlassablement. Ce baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son frère lui torturait l'esprit. Le pire, ce n'était pas d'avoir fait ça, après tout, c'était Luffy qui avait engagé les hostilités, mais c'était d'y avoir répondu. Et en plus, il avait adoré ça. Sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes et leurs langues dansant doucement ensemble, ça l'avait rendu fou. Fou de désir, ivre de baisers. Si les idiots en uniforme n'avaient pas signalé leur présence, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont tout ça ce serait terminé. Le brun secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées de sa tête.

"**Pourquoi tu penses à ça toi ? C'est ton petit frère, bordel ! Le crétin qui ferait tout pour de la bouffe ! Luffy, quoi ! Portgas, tu dois te reprendre là !**"

Heureusement pour lui, il tomba brusquement dans les bras de Morphée, remettant ainsi ses interrogations à plus tard. La narcolepsie pouvait s'avérer pratique parfois.

Mais là maintenant, elle s'avérait être une grosse emmerde. Parce que se retrouver tiré par le col dans les couloirs d'une base marine par son grand-père, ce n'était la chose la plus agréable au monde, loin de là. Il grommela un "Vieux con bouché", sachant très bien que ça ne changerait rien à la situation. En revanche, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à avoir une réponse, et encore moins celle-là :

"**Gwahaha, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois, Ace !**"

L'enfoiré. Alors comme ça, il savait depuis le début ? Et il le laissait galérer comme un con ? Ace ne put s'empêcher de traiter son grand père de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables avant de se demander comment il allait s'en sortir. Parce que si Garp l'amenait à la destination prévue, il était foutu. Et carrément mort en fait. Il se remémora ce que lui avait dit un Marine, pas plus tard que ce matin :

"**C'est l'inspection générale !**

- **Et ça consiste en quoi ?** Avait demandé Luffy, encore à moitié endormi.

- **On fait un bilan de santé complet, et on doit tous se soumettre aux exercices fait par un Vice-Amiral. Et cette fois, c'est Garp.**

- **Merde.**

- **Comme vous dites. C'est pour ça qu'on cherche tous à se cacher. Sur ce, bonne chance à vous !**" Avait lancé l'homme en courant à toute vitesse hors du dortoir.

Il fut bien vite suivi de Luffy qui avait quitté la salle en hurlant :

"**Ouais, cache-cache géant !**"

Le second commandant avait soupiré en songeant que son frère était un vrai crétin insouciant et aussi que les gars de la Marine étaient aussi courageux que des autruches. Lui aussi, il avait voulu partir, mais sa narcolepsie avait décidé de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, le laissant endormi sur le carrelage, un filet de bave aux lèvres.

Et c'était ainsi que le brun s'était retrouvé dans cette situation affreusement délicate. Non seulement il n'avait aucune foutue idée d'où se trouvait Luffy, mais en plus, il se dirigeait droit vers une mort lente et douloureuse. Parce qu'une inspection physique signifiait qu'on verrait ses si jolies et si reconnaissables tâches de rousseur, ainsi que le magnifique tatouage de son prénom. Et il serait démasqué. Génial.  
Revenant à la réalité, l'homme aux tâches de rousseur se mit à chercher un moyen de s'enfuir. Et il en trouva un.

"**Dis le vieux...**

- **Oui ?** Répondit-il, aucunement étonné.

- **Il s'appelle Jeannot nan ? Ou alors c'est autre chose ?** Demanda innocemment le pirate.

- **De qui tu parles ?**

- **Oh ben tu sais, le prénom de ton lapin en peluche...**"

Le héros de la Marine se figea, hébété. D'où le gamin tenait une telle information ? Ce dernier profita de la surprise du vieux Marine pour lui faire lâcher son col et se casser en courant, fier de son coup. Il fila s'enfermer dans une pièce et s'adossa au mur, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Il pensa d'abord à se cacher et à attendre que l'orage passe. Sauf qu'un détail particulièrement embêtant lui revint à l'esprit. Et ce détail portait le charmant nom de Luffy. Qui était actuellement seul dans une base en plein chaos. Ce fait avait exactement la même puissance destructive qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

"**Putain, cette histoire craint un max.**"

Et ce fut sur ces belles paroles qu'Ace se retrouva à participer malgré lui au grand cache-cache de la Marine. Il inspecta tout d'abord la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, et vit des rangées de vêtements serrés à perte de vue. Quand il s'en approcha, il entendit une multitude de voix s'exclamer :

"**Y a plus de place ici, va chercher ailleurs !**"

Allons bon, voilà qu'il se faisait engueuler par des chemises maintenant.  
Il rit intérieurement en songeant à l'absurdité de sa remarque et sortit de la pièce, tombant sur un spectacle qu'il n'était pas près de revoir. Si un troupeau de lamas était passé à cet instant, le brun n'aurait pas été plus étonné que ça.

C'était du grand n'importe quoi : Des soldats couraient dans tous les sens pour trouver la meilleure cachette possible, d'autres avaient enfilé des vêtements se confondant à merveille avec les murs et jouaient les tapisseries, certains faisaient de même, mais sur le sol...  
En s'engageant lui aussi dans l'immense bordel qu'était actuellement la Marine, le second commandant eut l'occasion de découvrir un marin se camoufler dans un pot de fleur et un autre accroché au plafond par des ventouses. Durant sa course dans les nombreux couloirs de la base, il put observer un homme caché dans un sac de patates qui se déplaçait en sautillant, se calant contre le mur dès qu'il entendait un bruit suspect. Un peu plus loin, en fouillant derrière les rideaux, Ace ne put se retenir de pouffer en voyant une sorte de colonne humaine qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, avec un équilibre assez douteux.

Soudain, il entendit la si douce et si agréable voix de son grand-père qui s'approchait lentement, mais sûrement de lui. Après avoir juré intérieurement, il chercha une issue. La seule qu'il voyait actuellement, c'était la bouche d'aération en haut du mur. Sauf que voilà, il ne s'appelait pas Luffy lui, et n'avait pas non plus de bras élastiques. L'homme aux tâches de rousseur allait donc devoir se contenter du chariot de la femme de ménage qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il fonça dans sa direction, sauta sur le chariot en lui adressant un "Yo !" accompagné d'un signe de la main et s'engouffra avec classe dans le conduit d'aération, un cri d'horreur et de surprise retentissant derrière lui.

Plus que satisfait d'avoir réussi à éviter les embrouilles, il faillit embrasser le sol du conduit, avant de se retenir en se rappelant qu'il avait encore un minimum de fierté, bien que cette dernière se fasse particulièrement maltraiter ces derniers temps. Tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, il finit par heurter violemment quelque chose qui protesta :

"**Aïe !**

- **Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** S'exclama joyeusement son grand frère en reconnaissant cette voix.

- **Ben, je cherchais à éviter grand-père si tu veux tout savoir. J'étais sûr qu'il pourrait jamais rentrer à l'intérieur alors je me suis caché là ! Puis comme ça, je peux chercher la cuisine au passage, j'ai trooooop faim !**"

Comme pour appuyer son propos, un énorme grognement se fit entendre dans tout le réseau d'aération, les faisant rire tous les deux. Ils continuèrent leur route et finirent par arriver dans la cuisine. Luffy arriva directement devant le frigo, comme si ce dernier l'avait appelé. Il le fixa longuement, avant de faire une grimace et de se plaindre à son frère :

"**Ace, regarde, le frigo il me nargue avec son cadenas en granit marin !**

- **Je te l'avais dit en plus. Puis, avant tout, un frigo ne peut pas te narguer Lu'.**"

Le plus jeune bouda un moment, continuant de regarder le frigo d'un œil mauvais. Ace eut un léger sourire devant cette scène, tout en se remplissant un verre au lavabo. Il s'assit ensuite à une des tables de la salle à manger, très vite rejoint par son petit frère qui s'ennuyait à en mourir. Soudain son visage s'éclaira et il demanda joyeusement :

"**Dis Ace, t'as pas de la bouffe sur toi ?**

- **Comment tu voudrais que j'en ai ? Puis même si j'en avais, je te la donnerai pas.** Répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

- **Mais je m'en fiche que tu me la donnes ou pas.** Rétorqua-t-il en tirant la langue lui aussi. **Je voudrais juste refaire le truc de la dernière fois, c'était trop bien !**

- **C'est à dire ?** Demanda l'aîné, conscient que tout ça commençait à sentir mauvais.

- **Ben, le truc avec le brownie, là !**"

Sous l'effet de l'annonce, Ace recracha brutalement sa gorgée d'eau, s'étouffant avec au passage. Après avoir toussé un bon coup, il fit le point sur la situation :

"**Attends Luffy... Tu te rends compte que tu veux qu'on s'embrasse là ?**

- **Ouais !**" Répondit-il avec son immense sourire.

Les joues du plus vieux rosirent légèrement. Comment ce crétin d'élastique pouvait demander ce genre de chose aussi... Simplement ? Surtout que ça ne le laissait pas insensible, bien au contraire. Il avait adoré embrasser Luffy, et s'il l'avait pu, il en aurait redemandé, encore et encore. Ignorant cette envie qui grandissait au fond de lui, le second commandant demanda :

" **Je t'avais dit qu'on s'embrassait quand on était amoureux, tu te souviens ?**

- **Oui oui, je m'en souviens, mais tu m'avais pas dit c'était quoi l'amour. Tu veux bien me le dire cette fois ? Allez, ste plaiiiiit !**

- **Être amoureux, c'est aimer une personne plus que tout, être prêt à donner sa vie pour elle... Quand elle n'est pas là, on est triste, quand elle est là, c'est merveilleux, on se sent tout bizarre... Enfin, voilà quoi.**" Tenta maladroitement d'expliquer son frère, plus qu'embarrassé.

Le capitaine sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion, tandis qu'Ace tentait désespérément de se calmer. Quand Luffy déclara haut et fort une chose qui sonnait comme une évidence :

"**Ben je suis amoureux de toi alors, Ace !**"

Et sans prévenir, il passa ses bras autour du coup de son frère pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus vieux essaya un instant de résister en appelant sa raison à la rescousse, mais cette dernière lui adressa un regard qui signifiait clairement "Démerde toi tout seul, moi je me casse".  
Cédant alors à ses envies, il approfondit le baiser, passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son cadet, envoyant promener sa casquette, plaquant son torse contre le sien. Sa langue partit rapidement explorer la bouche de son frère, cherchant avec avidité son âme sœur. Une fois qu'elles se furent trouvées, elles se lancèrent dans une danse passionnée et sensuelle, chacune cherchant à profiter au maximum de l'autre, se caressant et s'enlaçant sans arrêt. La main libre d'Ace se posa doucement sur le haut du corps du petit brun, juste avant qu'ils ne rompent leur baiser d'un commun accord pour reprendre leur souffle. Plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux chocolats, il murmura, la respiration encore haletante :

"**Luffy...**"

Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et Ace n'avait qu'une seule envie, goûter à nouveau à ces lèvres au délicieux parfum de pomme et de biscuit sablé. Sa bouche s'approcha doucement d'elles, sous le regard impatient de son petit frère, quand une voix retentit juste derrière la porte :

"**Avant de démarrer les épreuves, un bon repas !**"

L'homme aux tâches de rousseur repoussa brusquement son frère, avant de lui renfoncer sa casquette sur la tête et de s'installer avec lui sur une table, se mêlant ainsi aux autres personnes qui venaient d'entrer.

En songeant à la merde dans laquelle il était, Ace maudit encore une fois Dieu. Et lui adressa un doigt d'honneur bien senti.

* * *

Décidément, je suis atroce avec Ace... Et avec la Marine. Bwahahahahaha /poutre/

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en tout cas, c'est avec grand plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Il viiit, il VIIIIIIT ! Tremblez mortels ! *se prend un cactus dans le dos* Ok ok, j'arrête.

Bref, comme d'habitude, merci à tous les gens qui me laissent des rewiews, anonymes (Allez vous créer un compte que je puisse répondre conn... longuement à vos messages) ou non, ça me fait toujours et encore trop plaisir (Pour vous donner une idée, je réagis comme Chopper, avant de me laisser glisser dans mon coul... Bon ok, je réagis juste comme Chopper puis j'affiche un sourire niais pendant dix minutes)

Après mon sempiternel blabla, je vous laisse petits cookies !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"**Ace, tu manges pas ?**

- **Non non, j'ai pas faim.**

- **Toi, pas faim ? C'est la meilleure celle-là !** Ricana le petit brun

- **Mêle toi de tes oignons Lu'.**" Rétorqua le concerné.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules, pas plus concerné que ça, et retourna joyeusement à son repas, rajoutant une assiette de plus à l'immense pile qui semblait prête à se casser magistralement la gueule à n'importe quel instant.  
Non, il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Le brun se sentait horriblement mal. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait très bien pourquoi.

Il était tombé amoureux de Luffy.

Oui, il aimait son petit frère. Et à en crever. Ace aimait tout chez lui. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa voix et son grand sourire de crétin. Ses cris et ses rires. Ses lèvres au goût sucré. Tout.

Et à ses yeux, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Le pirate jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son frère, qui lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de détourner le regard, les joues légèrement colorées. Il se dégoutait. Luffy confondait amour et fraternité, et lui, au lieu de l'arrêter et de lui expliquer, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de répondre à son baiser. Et de le désirer passionnément. L'homme aux tâches de rousseur se trouvait indigne d'être le grand frère de ce petit bout de soleil qui avait illuminé ses ténèbres. Il ne méritait même pas un seul de ses sourires.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du commandant de la base et de Garp. Ce dernier repéra immédiatement ses petits-enfants grâce à l'immense pile de vaisselle qui s'élevait à côté d'eux et adressa un sourire victorieux à Ace. Ce dernier marmonna un " Vieux de merde" avant de donner un coup de coude à son voisin, toujours occupé à vider son assiette, histoire de lui signaler que les emmerdes allaient commencer.

"**Maintenant que tout le monde est rassasié, place aux explications sur les épreuves de cet après-midi. Commença le commandant. La première épreuve sera la classique course déguisée tandis que celles qui suivront seront celles choisies par le grand héros de la Marine ici présent, j'ai nommé Garp !**"

Ce dernier rit sous les acclamations, tandis que le détenteur du Mera no Mi baillait tranquillement, les pieds sur la table, et que l'élastique somnolait en bavant sur la table. Après tout, Luffy et lui se fichaient royalement des résultats de ce test. Sauf que voilà, avec Garp dans les parages, tout n'allait pas se dérouler comme prévu. Oh que non.

" **Et histoire de motiver les plus récalcitrants, les deux premiers à la fin des épreuves auront la chance de manger un repas préparé par le chef cuisinier de la base, et en sa compagnie.**" Rajouta le vieil homme, d'une voix mielleuse.

Un craquement sec se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit et virent Ace avec un morceau de la table entre ses doigts. Ce dernier, conscient que tout le monde le regardait, leva les épaules en signe d'innocence avant de déclarer au commandant, tout sourire :

"Faudra penser à remplacer la table commandant."

Celui-ci retint difficilement une envie d'étriper le pirate et sortit de la salle en grommelant. Tous les marins le suivirent pour les épreuves, Garp compris, laissant ainsi seuls les deux frères. Le plus grand tourna son regard vers le plus petit, qui dormait tranquillement. Il eut un petit rire en voyant le long filet de bave s'étaler sur la table. Son crétin de petit frère ne changerait jamais. Il s'approcha de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front en souriant.

"**Ace... Ça chatouille...** Marmonna l'élastique en ouvrant les yeux.

- **Tu dormais pas ?** Demanda-t-il, paniqué, en s'éloignant.

- **Nan. Faisiez trop de bruit. Dis, pourquoi t'as arrêté là ?**

- **Parce que.**

- **Cpas une réponse ça.**

- **Si.**

- **Nan.**

- **Si !** Finit par hurler le brun en étirant les joues de son frère au maximum.

Le plus petit protesta en se tortillant, avant de saisir les joues de son opposant pour les étirer à son tour. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, conscient de l'affrontement qui se jouait entre eux. Le premier qui craquait avait perdu. Et évidemment, au vu de l'inégalité de ce combat débile, ce fut Ace qui abandonna le premier, les joues bien marquées. Luffy se releva en riant.

"**Tu triches espèce d'idiot. T'es un vrai chewing-gum.** Déclara le second commandant en se relevant.

- **Même pas vrai, je suis juste plus fort que toi !**

- **Dans tes rêves morveux.**"

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de rétorquer et reprit la parole à nouveau :

" **Lu', tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose lors des épreuves ?**

- **On participe ? C'est trop cool !** S'exclama le chapeau de paille, les yeux brillants.

- **Ouais. J'ai besoin de remettre la lettre, et le vieux sait qu'on est là. Il se fera un malin plaisir de nous dénoncer si on participe pas. Puis je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon... Luffy, tu m'écoutes là ?**

- **Ah hum ouais.** Déclara-t-il en retournant à la réalité.

- **C'est cela... Bref, Luffy, répète après moi : Je promets de ne pas utiliser mon fruit du démon. Ce qui signifie que je ne m'étire pas, je ne fais pas de croche patte à des gens loin de moi et je ne renvoie pas de projectiles avec mon corps. Même si c'est des cacahuètes.**

- **Mais c'est chiant ça !**

- **Luffy...** Le menaça son grand frère.

- **Ok ok, je promets tout ton bazar pourri là. On va s'amuser maintenant ?**"

L'homme aux tâches de rousseur poussa un grand soupir, avant de suivre son frère jusqu'au lieu des épreuves.

* * *

Mine de rien, la Marine savait y faire pour certaines choses. La cour de la base était méconnaissable. Le sol dur et caillouteux avait cédé la place à un immense terrain de course synthétique dont de nombreux endroits avaient été recouverts par des bâches plastiques opaques. Divers stands de nourriture avaient pris place tout autour, laissant une délicate odeur flotter dans les airs. Ace avait dû retenir son petit frère par le col un nombre incalculable de fois pour l'empêcher de se ruer vers la nourriture. Et devait faire preuve d'une volonté incroyable pour ne pas le faire lui. Heureusement, le chef de la base fit rassembler tous les participants à l'épreuve dans des vestiaires. Joyeusement, il exposa en quoi consistait la première épreuve :

"**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, voici les règles de la première épreuve. Cette dernière se fait par groupe de deux et consiste à ce que vous franchissiez la ligne d'arrivée les premiers, évitant les nombreux pièges tout au long du parcours. Et avant le départ, vous devrez prendre un sac par personne et enfiler le costume à l'intérieur, puis vous placer sur la ligne de départ. Je crois que j'ai tout dit.  
Et joyeux Marine Game à tous !**"

Ace regarda avec un certain étonnement les différences de comportements chez les soldats. Tandis que certains étaient en prêts à tuer pour se saisir d'un sac, d'autres priaient à genoux sur le sol une quelconque divinité qui leur épargnerait l'humiliation suprême. Il avait presque envie de tapoter l'épaule de certain pour leur dire de laisser tomber. Qui que soit le dieu là-haut, c'était un parfait connard. Ou alors, il lui en voulait personnellement, au choix.

"**Ace, viens vite, j'ai les sacs !** Hurla joyeusement son frère.

- **Gueule pas comme ça aussi fort !**"

Plus discret, tu meurs.

Il rejoignit Luffy dans la cabine, et s'assit un instant sur le sol, essayant d'anticiper les possibles embûches sur leur parcours, quand il entendit son petit frère gémir :

"**Ace, je peux pas porter ça, c'est trop la honte...**

- **Enfile ton costume sans discuter petit pleurnichard.**

- **Je suis pas un pleurnichard d'abord !**" Répliqua le capitaine en commençant à se déshabiller pour enfiler sa tenue.

Apparemment l'argument avait fait mouche. Le détenteur du Mera no Mi attendit qu'il ait fini de s'habiller avant de le regarder, se préparant pour la crise de fou rire du siècle.  
Qu'il n'eut pas, bien au contraire. Au vu de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, son rire resta tout bonnement coincé dans sa gorge.  
Luffy en tenue d'infirmière sexy. Une blouse presque transparente moulait son torse, laissant entrevoir ses abdominaux, accompagnée d'une mini-jupe affreusement courte sur laquelle le chapeau de paille tirait désespérément et de talons rouges vifs. Le tout parfait de son expression horriblement gênée.

"**Ace, regarde pas ! J'ai trop l'air d'un crétin là !**" Marmonna-t-il en se tortillant, tirant toujours sur ce foutu bout de tissu qui peinait à lui couvrir le haut des jambes.

Trop c'était trop. Toutes les résistances, toutes les limites et toutes les interdictions que Ace se fixaient se rompirent d'un seul coup. Il plaqua son cadet contre lui, et passa ses mains sous son haut, lui caressant doucement le dos, avant de prendre sauvagement possession de ses lèvres. Le petit brun gémit dans le baiser, avant de se mettre à jouer avec l'intruse qui explorait sa bouche, au grand plaisir du plus grand. Ce dernier rompit le baiser, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à son frère, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
C'était juste trop bon. Ace en voulait plus, toujours plus. Son corps réclamait ardemment le sien. Il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Luffy avant de les y poser doucement. Il sentit le corps entre ses bras frémir, le faisant trembler d'excitation. Le plus âgé mordilla doucement la peau douce, avant de la sucer plus avidement, désireux de ce goût si particulier qu'elle avait. Il finit par décoller ses lèvres, laissant une marque bien visible, qu'il lécha doucement de sa langue.

"**A...Ace...**"

À l'entente de ce gémissement foutrement érotique, le second commandant reprit ses esprits et se décolla brusquement. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire là ? Et surtout, qu'avait-il envie de faire ?

"**Désolé Luffy, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça.** S'excusa-t-il, honteux.

- **Mais on s'aime non ? Alors pourquoi tu devrais pas le faire ? Surtout que j'aime ça moi !**

- **Tu m'aimes parce qu'on est frères, idiot.**

- **Tu sais Ace, je suis peut-être un crétin qui ne connait rien à l'amour, mais je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que je t'aime. Et plus que comme un frère. Alors l'idiot dans cette histoire, c'est toi ! Imbécile de grand frère !**" S'énerva le chapeau de paille en sortant de la cabine.

Le jeune homme s'assit par terre, interloqué. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors comme ça, Luffy était bel et bien amoureux de lui ? À cette pensée, ses joues rougirent violemment et son cœur accéléra ses battements, tambourinant dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

"**Bordel, je réagis comme une jeune fille amoureuse, ça craint !**" Se réprimanda-t-il lui-même.

Pour se changer les idées, il attrapa son costume. Et craqua ses doigts, un rictus lui déformant le visage.

_C'était quoi ce déguisement de merde ?_

* * *

*se prend carrément un cactus géant* Je sais, je suis une ordure de première catégorie, j'assume ~

Le lemon arrivera un jour, promis ! (Je sais qu'il y en a qui l'attende, je vois tout dans ma boule de cristal ! -Ou alors, on te l'a juste dit. - Tu viens de gâcher mon trip mystique voyance là...)

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre fufu ! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Un jour, je saurais faire une intro. Un jour. Peut-être.

Comme d'habitude, merci pour toutes vos rewiews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je danse limite sérieux tellement je suis contente ! ("Tfais peur toi...")

Bon, vous allez enfin avoir ce que vous attendiez... Après tout ce temps...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une aubergine.

Inspiration, expiration. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas faire cramer la base. Ni les marins. Ni quoi que ce soit.

Voilà les pensées qu'Ace avait en ce moment, ses doigts violemment resserrés sur le costume qu'il avait tiré au sort. Ce fichu bout de tissu qui allait lui valoir la honte de sa vie. Bon sang, qui pourrait avoir encore peur de lui après l'avoir vu dans cette tenue ? Personne. Mais alors personne. Il était persuadé que même les Den Den mushis se foutraient royalement de sa gueule.  
Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Ridicule ou non, le second commandant devait tenir sa promesse, son honneur en dépendait. Et de toute façon, il savait que Garp le dénoncerait immédiatement si l'idée de ne pas participer lui effleurait l'esprit.  
Youpi.

Le brun grommela à nouveau en enfilant le costume. Il aurait mille fois préféré le costume de Luffy. Là au moins, il aurait pu jouer sur son côté sexy, sauvant un minimum sa fierté. Parce qu'il était beau, il le savait, et il n'hésitait pas à en jouer. Mais avec ce qu'il portait à cet instant, le pirate ne pouvait même pas jouer là-dessus. Il était juste une énorme aubergine sur pattes. Son frère allait largement pouvoir se marrer.  
En parlant de lui... Ace ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il avait vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup là. Il avait été trop con pour comprendre ce que ressentait son petit frère et il le payait maintenant. L'annonce de la course l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées et à se rendre sur la piste. Le brun soupira d'exaspération en sentant l'arrière du costume remuer amplement de gauche à droite, accentuant le côté ridicule de son déguisement.

"**Bwahahaha, Ace, t'as l'air trop con comme ça, bwahahaha, bon sang !** S'exclama Luffy, mort de rire, en voyant son frère prendre place près de lui.

Le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais se reprit bien vite en disant :

"**T'es pas mieux Lu' !**

- **Si ! J'ai pas le cul du costume qui remue moi !**

**- J'ai pas de talons rouge vifs ni de minijupe au moins !**"

Un vrai dialogue de sourd. Comme d'habitude. Le second commandant ne put retenir un sourire en songeant que son frère ne lui en voulait pas d'un pouce. C'était comme ça chez lui, il pardonnerait même à la pire des ordures cet élastique. Le mot rancune n'existait pas chez lui. Et c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il l'aimait tant. Cette innocence et cette gentillesse qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

"Les participants sont priés de se rendre sur la ligne de départ, je répète, les participants doivent se préparer pour le départ ! Annonça un haut-parleur.

Les deux D se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué et se préparèrent au début de la course. Juste avant le signal, l'aîné murmura à l'oreille du plus jeune :

"**Désolé Luffy. J'ai été con.**

- **Cpas comme si ça changeait d'habitude shishi !**

Répliqua le chapeau de paille en riant. **T'en fais pas pour ça. On la gagne cette course ?**

-**Evidemment petit frère ! Comme si on allait se faire battre par des idiots en uniforme !**"

Au top départ, ils s'élancèrent sur la piste en courant. L'homme aux tâches de rousseur en profita pour observer les choses autour de lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant, trop préoccupé par Luffy. Et ça en valait le coup d'œil. Il vit un soldat vêtu d'une robe de mariée trébucher sur l'immense traine qui se trouvait derrière lui, un autre avait hérité d'un costume de baleine gigantesque et dégommait son co-équipier dès qu'il faisait un geste, le tout parfait de deux marines obligés de cohabiter dans un costume de licorne arc-en-ciel. Sans oublier les bisounours, le prisonnier qui était obligé de se trimbaler un boulet horriblement lourd, la rose, l'aspirateur, la brosse à chiottes et beaucoup d'autres joyeusetés du même genre. Ace songea que lui et Luffy était assez chanceux finalement.

Les deux pirates se stoppèrent en arrivant devant la première épreuve. Un tapis de braise ardente s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Trop facile. Tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à son grand père pour essayer de voir si il n'y avait pas une fourberie quelque part. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le vieil homme lui sourire en enfournant une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche. Le salopard.

Voyant qu'il hésitait, un des concurrents, vêtu d'un sublime costume de poulpe, lui lança un regard hautain avant de s'engager sur les braises, son partenaire sur les épaules. Alors comme ça, il voulait jouer ? Parfait. Mais à trop vouloir jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler. Surtout quand le feu en question porte le nom de Portgas. Ce dernier retira ses chaussures, le laissant pieds nus, et laissa son cadet lui monter sur les épaules, avant de se lancer à son tour. Il rattrapa sans problème le poulpe devant lui, qui grimaçait de douleur à chaque pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ace lui fit un grand sourire, avant de pointer ses pieds de sa main libre. La marine regarda dans la direction indiquée, avant de s'évanouir de surprise en plein sur les pierres brûlantes.

Une merguez bien grillé, une !

Une fois sorti de la zone à risque, le brun renfila ses chaussures à la va vite, avant de se remettre à courir et de demander à son frère, toujours sur ses épaules :

"**La vue est sympa là-haut p'tit frère ?**

- C'est géant Ace ! Y a un mur d'escalade gigantesque puis après du saut d'obstacle ! Oh, on voit carrément le marchand de hot-dogs !

- Me bave pas dessus toi ! Je te descends de là, prépare toi !

-C'bon, je peux descendre tout seul !

Grommela le petit brun en sautant sur le sol.

Le plus vieux éclata de rire en voyant sa tête, avant de reprendre sa course de plus belle. Ils dépassèrent un type déguisé en pastèque, avant d'arriver au mur d'escalade. Ace attrapa directement le bras de Luffy avant de dire :

"**Je te connais toi. T'allais étirer ton bras pour grimper d'un coup n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Bien sûr que nan !** Déclara le chapeau de paille, le regard fuyant et les lèvres partant sur le côté

**- Tu mens toujours aussi mal petit frère...**"

Le brun se rapprocha de Luffy et lui expliqua le plan, cramant au passage la corde d'un concurrent qui se retrouva le cul par terre, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Le petit capitaine hocha vivement la tête après l'explication et se précipita vers l'arrière du costume d'Ace en hurlant :

"**TRAMPOLINE !**"

Il sauta dessus et se retrouva en haut du mur. Depuis le sol, son grand frère l'apostropha :

"**Luffy, oublies pas le reste !**

- Chais pas, tu t'es comporté comme un idiot tout à l'heure...

" Lui répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

- **Fais ça et je te jure que dès que je peux, je réduis ton chapeau de paille en petit tas de cendre avant de t'accrocher au mât du Moby Dick avec tes bras !**"

C'était à lui de faire les coups tordus, non mais. Il n'allait pas laisser son petit frère se moquer de lui comme ça ! Le dit petit frère enleva son haut, se retrouvant torse nu, et le balança comme une corde. Le second commandant l'agrippa et se hissa sur le haut du mur à son tour. Le propriétaire du haut le remit, à la grande déception d'Ace, et tous deux reprirent la course jusqu'au parcours d'obstacles. Ils avaient une bonne avance sur les autres concurrents, la plupart étant toujours coincés au mur d'escalade. En voyant le parcours, l'homme aux tâches de rousseur ne put s'empêcher de penser :

"_Hey le vieux, les cactus géants n'ont rien à foutre dans une course d'obstacle. Ni les pit-bulls enragés._"

Les deux D s'élancèrent, évitant sans trop de problèmes les obstacles plus ou moins idiots sur leur chemin. Ace se retrouva quand même avec une multitude de piquants plantés dans le visage après avoir embrassé un hérisson géant lors d'une crise de narcolepsie, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire Luffy.

Ils atteignirent l'arrivée avec une avance considérable sur les autres concurrents. Un des responsables de la base les invita à se changer et à se reposer avant la prochaine épreuve, ce que les deux frères firent sans se prier.

Le second commandant fut presque content de se retrouver dans l'uniforme de la marine. Tout plutôt que ce foutu costume. À son grand regret, son petit frère avait lui aussi remis ses anciens vêtements. Ce dernier l'entraina dans le réfectoire, désireux de se remplir l'estomac. Son grand frère eut un sourire en le voyant grommeler à nouveau contre le frigo.

"**Les cadenas ne s'enlèvent pas tout seul Lu'. Bien tenté.**

- P**ffffff... Ils sont nuls ici. Même Sanji fait pas des trucs aussi chiants pour protéger le frigo.**

**- Quel genre ? **Demanda son frère, intrigué.

- **Ben récemment, il a installé une tapette à souris géante juste devant le réfrigérateur.**

- S**érieusement ? T'es vraiment un cas...**

**- La ferme Ace ! Ose me dire que tu fais pas la même chose sur ton bateau !**

**- Je me fait pas prendre moi, monsieur !**" Répliqua-t-il, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Vexé, le petit brun se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer à terre, avant de se blottir contre lui. L'homme aux tâches de rousseur resserra son petit frère contre lui, désireux de sentir encore plus sa chaleur contre lui.

"**Dis Ace... On s'aime nan ?**

- **Ouais.**

**- On peut faire l'amour alors ? **Demanda l'homme caoutchouc en souriant.

Et là, ignorant royalement ce que pouvait lui crier sa conscience, Ace déclara en souriant :

"**Evidemment p'tit frère.**"

* * *

*se prend une multitude de projectile en tout genre* Ben quoi ? J'parlais du costume moi, jvois pas ce que vous pourriez attendre d'autre :D *évite de justesse une baignoire extrêmement bien lancée* Ok ok, je m'excuse de ce troll de merde, lemon dans le prochain chapitre promiiiiiis ! Pas le meuble ikéa, pas çaaaaaaaa D8


End file.
